A toddler at midnight
by EvilQueensDaughterRapunzel
Summary: Prompt- Regina is turned into a toddler due to a magical mishap.


**Prompt: Regina gets turned into a toddler due to a magical mishap. RedQueen! – smurfgirl**

It had been a few months since Cora got her heart back but her daughter was still angry with her. And since Ruby moved into the white mansion there was even more tension between the two Mills´ women. The old woman wasn´t all too happy with her daughter´s choice but tried to accept it for Regina´s sake. However this led to constant fighting because the mayor sensed her mother´s disapproval.

,,Why can´t you accept that I´m happy for once?" the young brunette shouted at the older woman as tears gathered in her warm chocolate eyes. Cora was dumbfounded and didn´t know what to reply. She really wasn´t good at comforting her child.

,,Regina, sweetheart, I try to accept it but you always push me away when ever that wolf enters the room. I only want to spent time with you to make up for the past. I know I wasn´t a good mother but I want us to be better. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time to be a good mother when you needed me to be one." The older Mills woman shouted back as magic shot from her hands at her daughter. Regina was shocked but nothing seemed to happen. Cora was very shocked herself. She didn´t intend for her magic to get out of control however she couldn´t help herself.

That night Regina couldn´t sleep. She snuggled deeper into Ruby and tried to think about something else but that didn´t happen. Her thoughts always drifted back to her mother. It still scared her what could happen because of the spell that struck her.

The next morning Ruby woke up to find her girlfriend gone. In her place lay a little girl no older than 4. She didn´t know what to do so she woke the child.

,,Who yous?" the little girl with big brown eyes just like Regina´s asked softly.

,,I´m Ruby. You?" asked the wolf girl already sensing the answer wouldn´t be to her liking.

,,Regina. Yous seen my Mama?" Ruby didn´t know what to say. Instead she ran out of the room and called for Cora. The older brunette was very shocked as she recognized the little toddler right away.

,,Regina? Is everything alright sweetheart?" she went to hug the girl but the toddler pushed away and ran out of the house. Ruby and Cora exchanged confused glances, neither one saying a word. They just stared at each other before Ruby finally broke the silence.

,,What did you do?" she was clearly angry now and glared at the witch.

,,It was an accident. We had a fight last night and my magic got out of control. I´m sorry, Ruby, I didn´t mean for this to happen to her. She must be scared of me because she thinks I´m still heartless. That´s why she ran." Cora stated and began to cry. This was all her fault.

,,It´s not necessary to state the obvious. How old is she now? And where could she be?" Ruby sassed and scoffed at the older brunette.

Ignoring the sass Cora thought for a moment before replying : ,,She must be 3 now. And there is only one place she could have run to. Granny´s! Your grandmother used to be her nanny up until she was 5 and I send her away."

They didn´t say anything after that and ran to the diner in hopes to find the little brunette. As they entered the diner Granny was happily chatting with the small child who was eating apple pancakes with cinnamon smiley faces on it.

,,Regina! Thank god I found you." Cora said relieved, hugging the rather small toddler from behind. Granny looked confused to Ruby but didn´t say anything. ,,Why did you run, sweetheart? Mama was so scared." The old woman asked as tears gathered in her big brown eyes. The toddler turned around and wrapped her small arms around her mother´s neck.

,,I´s scared, Mama. Daddy nowhere so I runned to Granny." The little girl replied crying into Cora´s shoulder. Relieved the older brunette sighed and hugged her daughter even tighter. She never noticed before how small and thin her daughter was. Her daughter was still small but she just now noticed how small.

Still there was one think Regina didn´t know. Her daddy was long gone. How was Cora going to explain this to a toddler?

,,Regina we need to talk about something, sweety. Your daddy is dead. He had a heart attack, I´m so sorry." Immediately Regina began to cry. Her father was really gone and she and her mother where in this strange land. She was so terribly confused right now.

,,Mama, I lowe yous!" Regina sobbed throwing herself in her mother´s arms once again. The older brunette smiled at that proudly.

,,I love you too, so much. Now we need to see someone special who can help us get back to normal." She replied, wiping the tears away from Regina´s little face.

They exited the diner and went across the street to Gold´s shop hand in hand as mother and daughter.

_Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and please review. _


End file.
